


Найти Саске

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Наруто ищет пропавшего Саске. Вот только зачем так орать? Но постойте, что именно он орет? Он обещает Саске... Что бы вы думали?





	Найти Саске

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Find a Sasuke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341079) by Wingedchilde. 



— Саске! 

Громкий вопль услышала вся Коноха. Хотья жители деревни всегда пытались игнорировать этот пронзительный голос и его хозяина — правда, безуспешно, — но на сей раз они были заинтригованы. 

— Саске, ты где?! — Узумаки Наруто, гиперактивная шаровая молния с демоном внутри, он же так называемый ниндзя номер один, он же головная боль взрослых жителей Конохи и любимый товарищ по играм деревенской детворы, все-таки не каждый день бегал по улицам с такими криками. Далеко не каждый день. Поэтому коноховцы навострили уши, надеясь узнать что-нибудь интересное, а то и получить новую пищу для сплетен. 

Надежда оказалась не напрасной.

— Саске, обещаю — сегодня спим вместе!

Зазвенело разбитое стекло, люди высыпали из домов — с вытаращенными глазами и следами еды на одежде. Поползли шепотки. Они не ослышались? Неужто?.. Да быть не может!..

— Саске, ну же! Можешь тереться о меня сколько хочешь. Тебе ж нравится!

И мельница слухов завертелась.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Хмурая Сакура шагала по улицам Конохи. Не успела она выйти из дома, как ее настигли жуткие слухи. Саске и Наруто… Нет! Не может этого быть. Ни за что. 

Сакура гневно фыркнула. И посмел же какой-то идиот запустить такой нелепый слух! Это полнейшая ерунда. Они же в одной команде (ладно, были в одной команде, но все равно). Столько времени вместе провели. Если б что-то такое было, она бы первая заметила!

«Правильно!» — заорала внутренняя Сакура. «Эти кретины сами не знают, что несут!»

Кивнув своему второму «я», Сакура слегка успокоилась и направилась дальше. Все это глупые слухи и просто бред.

Правда же?

— Саске! Где ты? Саске!

Голос Наруто. Что?..

— Слушай, ну прости, что ущипнул тебя, когда мыл, я нечаянно! Ну же, Саске!

Что?!

Падая в обморок, Сакура успела подумать, что ей самой всегда хотелось ущипнуть Саске. 

Но повезло опять Наруто.

 

\----------------------

 

— Ирука-сенсей! Ирука-сенсей!

При виде летящего на всех парах своего самого любимого (или самого несносного) ученика на лице Ируки заиграла легкая улыбка.

— Да, Наруто? 

— Ирука-сенсей, — Наруто сложился вдвое, задыхаясь от бега. — Вы не видели Саске?

— Я… 

— Нэ, кажется, ночью я замучил ласками. Теперь боюсь, что он больше не придет. А-а-а, я потерял моего Саске!

Глаза Ируки чуть не вылезли из орбит. Крики Наруто были уже далеко — он продолжал поиски своего Саске. Учитель медленно сел, в голове билась одна-единственная мысль. 

Ками-сама, надо выпить.

 

\------------------------

 

Сидевшая за прилавком родительского магазина Ино пыталась понять, как ей относиться к слухам о Наруто и Саске. Все еще погруженная в размышления, она вышла на улицу поправить цветочную витрину. 

Мимо пронеслось что-то оранжевое, крича:

— Саске! Покажись! Прости, что пытался запихнуть тебя в ванну! Я не виноват, что ты был грязный! В следующий раз будем купаться вместе, ну честно! Ты же любишь сидеть в ванне вдвоем! Саске!

Ино в шоке смотрела на исчезающую в голубой дали фигуру Наруто и вышла из транса, только почувствовав на губах что-то теплое. 

Коснулась верхней губы и подняла руку к глазам. 

Кровь. 

У нее пошла кровь из носа. 

Позабыв про витрину, Ино в глубокой задумчивости вернулась в магазин. Будь с Саске кто-то другой, она бы разозлилась. Будь это Сакура, она была бы в ярости. Но Наруто и Саске?...

Прижав к носу салфетку, Ино как-то странно ухмыльнулась. Оказывается, это чертовски возбуждает!

 

\-----------------------

 

— Саске, Саске!

Киба навострил уши. С чего бы это Наруто искал этого ублюдка? Глянув на Акамару (тот согласно тявкнул), Кибо решил выяснить, что происходит.

Показавшийся из-за угла показался Наруто уже не кричал, только хмуро оглядывался по сторонам.

— Сасу-чан, ты невротик, блин. — Наруто в сердцах пнул какой-то несчастный камень. Кибу он в упор не видел. 

Киба готов был согласиться с ворчливым комментарием, Саске был невротиком (и ублюдком)… и тут до него дошло. Сасу-чан? Наруто назвал так Саске? Да что тут, черт возьми, происходит!

— Саске! — С новой силой заорал Наруто. — Если через пять минуть не найдешься, я тебя сегодня на порог не пущу! Так и знай!

Стоп, стоп. Наруто и Саске живут вместе?.. С каких это пор! Киба в гневе оглянулся, но Наруто уже и след простыл. Черт.

 

\---------------------------

 

Шикамару тихо-мирно лежал под любимым деревом и предавался любимому занятию — наблюдал за облаками. День был замечательным, небо — голубым, облака — белыми и пушистыми. Ветерок освежал и следил за тем, чтобы облака не забывали менять форму. И что самое прекрасное — было тихо. Никаких звуков, кроме шума листвы и легкого жужжания насекомых. Замечательный день.

Был замечательным, пока блаженную тишину грубо не нарушил слишком знакомый голос.

— Эй, Саске! Выходи!

Наруто. 

Шикамару вздохнул. Понаблюдаешь тут за облаками.

— Ну же, Саске. Я так по тебе соскучился, — сказал Наруто уже тише и тоже вздохнул.

Не требуй это лишних усилий, Шикамару бы даже ухмыльнулся. В отличии от всех остальных, он давно заметил, что между этими двумя что-то происходит. Так что ничего удивительного… Хотя, признаться, он думал, им понадобится больше времени, чтобы... А, ладно, от этих двоих одно беспокойство.

Вновь услышав крики Наруто, Шикамару понял, что поиски возобновились, и пожелал Наруто удачи — хотя бы для того, чтобы тот наконец перестал орать. 

Распростершись на травке и выкинув из головы эту парочку, Шикамару вернулся к созерцанию облаков. Да, сегодня был замечательный день.

Секундочку, это облако действительно похоже на Наруто и Саске? И они обнимаются?

Мендоксе.

 

\----------------------------

 

Ли жизнерадостно маршировал по улицам Конохи, мечтая о Сакуре и самосовершенствовании. 

И вдруг услышал голос своего друга Наруто.

— Саске! Вернись! Я даже ужин приготовлю! Твои любимые блюда! Саске!

Ли недоуменно моргнул. С чего бы это Наруто готовил для Саске? Они, конечно, были товарищами по команде и, может быть, даже друзьями, но все равно это как-то слишком. А может они поссорились?

— Мой хороший, вернись. Хватит уже бегать от меня, Сасу-чан!

Ли застыл. Наруто назвал Саске… Но почему? Неужели они… 

Его глаза засверкали. О, сила любви, сила юности! Ли просто обязан помочь своему дорогому другу Наруто найти Саске! Гай-сенсей, конечно, с ним бы согласился.

Не мешкая ни секунды, Ли в один прыжок оказался на пути Наруто. 

— Йош! Наруто, я помогу тебе в поисках! О, сила юности! Я помогу в твоих славных поисках любви!

Ли принял позу «крутого парня» и стал ждать. 

И был сбит Наруто, который его даже не услышал.

Вокруг растоптанного Ли сверкали искры, по его лицу потоком лились слезы.

— О, сила любви!

 

\--------------------------

 

У Какаши тоже был замечательный день. Никаких учеников. Никаких миссий. Можно целый день читать книжку… Но ничто хорошее не длится вечно.

— Саске!

Какаши оторвался от захватывающего чтива.

— Ну где же ты? Саске, давай пойдем поиграем, Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ЗАСНУ НА ТЕБЕ, ОБЕЩАЮ!

Единственный видимый глаз Какаши расширился, а потом радостно засиял. Весьма любопытно!

Хихикая, Какаши снова достал книгу. Его ученики такие забавные.

— Сасу-чан!

Жутко забавные.

 

\--------------------------

 

Джирайя тяжко трудился над сбором материала для новой книги. Таково было оправдание на случай, если его застукают у женской бани. На самом деле Джирайя был извращенцем.

Чем и гордился.

Он как раз нашел идеальное место для подглядывания, то бишь, сбора материала, когда заслышал знакомый громкий голос: 

— Саске!

Наруто. Чем это он занимается? Хотя Джирайе-то что, у него исследования. Обернувшись, Джирайя оказался лицом к лицу с одним из объектов этого самого исследования. Весьма недовольным объектом.

Слегка изукрашенный синяками и почти оглохший Джирайя сидел в нескольких кварталах от женских бань. Вот тебе и исследования. И где ему теперь, скажите, брать материал?

— Саске, пожалуйста!

Снова этот пацан. Наверное, лучше вообще не обращать на него внимания.

— Саске, ну! Если сейчас выйдешь, достанем новые игрушки. Ты же хочешь, я знаю! Я не против!

Неужели! Его пацан и тот мрачный парень? Вот это да! Джирайя был вне себя от гордости. Еще и игрушки! Он смахнул несуществующую слезу. Видимо, кое-что от него Наруто все-таки передалось. Хотя казалось, что Наруто будут нравиться женщины… но ничего страшного!

Весело напевая, Джирайя отправился домой. Похоже, таки получилось собрать информацию для следующей книги… Это будет яойный спецвыпуск. Кукукуку.

Наруто его убьет. Если узнает. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Гаара как раз наносил официальный визит в Коноху. Точнее, он наносил визит Наруто. То есть наносил бы, если б сумел найти эту непоседливую шаровую молнию. 

Был бы Гаара другим человеком, то тяжело бы вздохнул. Ну и где он, черт побери? Минутку… Знакомая чакра… 

Наконец-то. 

Запрыгнув на дерево, Гаара принялся ждать. Вскоре показался Наруто, и Гаара собрался уже заявить о своем присутствии, когда до его ушей донеслось…

— Саске, Саске!

Учиха.

Гаара сузил холодные зеленые глаза. Почему Наруто ищет его?

— Саске, ну пожалуйста. Я уже устал тебя искать, блин!

Наруто ищет Учиху. Зачем?

— Куда ж он запропастился? Я уже везде был! И почему он вообще удрал?

Если бы у Гаары были брови, он бы одну поднял.

— И вовсе не собирался я его игнорировать. Но ему ж все мало. Блин. Если ему не хватает внимания и ласки, он сразу начинает дуться. Сложно это все. 

Наруто продолжать ворчать, но Гаара уже не слушал. Вот значит как. Наруто и… 

Зашелестел песок. Гаара был в ярости. В такой ярости, что даже не заметил, как Наруто ушел, снова взывая к пропавшему Саске.

Песок шелестел все громче. Когда Гаара в следующий раз встретит наследника клана Учиха, мало тому не покажется.

Шукаку будет счастлив.

 

\---------------------------

 

Прошло около часа, плюс-минут пять минут, с тех пор как Киба встретил Наруто. И он все еще был в шоке. Бред какой-то! Это с какого перепугу Наруто встречается с этим… этим мрачным, скучным, похожим на девчонку Учихой! Правда, сами девчонки считают его красивым, ну ладно. И он довольно сильный, этого не отнимешь. Но душевные качества у него… как у булыжника. Куда катится мир?

То, что за прошедший час в уши Кибы влилось несметное количество сплетен, лишь усугубило моральную травму. Похоже, Наруто искал Саске повсюду, и искал очень громко. 

Кибу все это бесило несказанно. Гррр. Вот бы самому найти Саске да как врезать!

Черта помянешь…

Саске вышел из леса с таким видом, будто тренировался там целый день. А может, и вправду тренировался, будто не знал, что Наруто его повсюду ищет. А может, и вправду не знал… 

Но уж Наруто он по-любому не заслуживал! 

Эта мысль стала последней каплей, и Киба преисполнился праведным гневом. К счастью — или к несчастью, это как посмотреть, — Саске был вот он, прямо перед носом. 

С криком, больше похожим на вой — Киба слишком много времени проводил со своими четвероногими друзьями, — он набросился на ничего не подозревающего Саске.

Ничего не подозревающий Саске ловко увернулся. Черт.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил Саске, в этой своей снисходительной манере.

Гррр. Как его бесит этот парень!

— А ну рассказывай, что там происходит у вас с Наруто!

Саске приподнял черную бровь, но в остальном не шелохнулся. 

— Что бы ни происходило между мной и Наруто, тебя это не касается.

Киба почти взбесился. 

— Нет уж, касается, если Наруто целый день тебя ищет!

— Наруто меня ищет?

— Ага, хотя тебе ж плевать. — Киба выдал свой самый злобный взгляд. К сожалению, на Саске, который собственным взглядом и убить мог, не подействовало. — Он по всему городу бегает, зовет тебя! Говорит, мол, если ты вернешься, он тебя приласкает, и спать с собой уложит, и все такое прочее! А ну давай выкладывай, что происходит!

Кибе показалось, или в глазах Саске промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение? 

Тот не отвечал. Казалось, вообще онемел. Так они и простояли несколько минут — Саске в остолбенении, Киба — в ярости. 

Исчерпав все свое терпение — которого изначально было немного, — Киба снова атаковал. Но на сей раз Саске не просто уклонился.

Прижатый к стене за горло, Киба глянул сверху вниз в два кроваво-красных Шарингана и сглотнул. Чертов Саске умел устрашать, если хотел.

Наконец Саске заговорил, и голос был низким и угрожающим.

— То, что ты сказал про Наруто, правда?

Киба не мог ни ответить, ни пошевелиться, но Саске, видимо, прочел ответ по глазам. В следующий миг Киба был свободен. 

— Стой, ты куда? — Прохрипел он, массируя помятую шею. 

Саске остановился и бросил через плечо:

— Найти Наруто.

И был таков.

 

\-------------------------

 

Наруто начинал уставать. По-настоящему уставать. Он искал Саске весь день. И хотя энергии Наруто было не занимать, даже он уже выдыхался. Брел по парку, спотыкаясь, но упрямо продолжая поиски. Безуспешные, похоже. Да где же Саске может быть! 

— Саске, пожалуйста, я уже устал. А без тебя я уже не усну, — он вздохнул и огляделся. 

Любой другой давно бы сдался. Но это же был Наруто. Слово «сдаваться» в его словаре отсутствовало.

Еще одна попытка.

— Саске!

Тишина.

Похоже, это безнадежно.

— Саске, где ты?

— Я здесь, добе.

Услышав голос из-за спины, Наруто подскочил на два метра и чуть не заорал.

Быстро обернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с Учихой Саске собственной персоной. О боже.

— C-саске?

Саске усмехнулся (плохой знак!) и подошел ближе. 

— Я слышал, ты меня искал.

Наруто моргнул. 

— Х-ха? О… ох. Н-ну… понимаешь...

Саске не дал ему закончить.

— Ты меня нашел. Будешь выполнять обещания?

Почему это Саске все приближается? Теперь Наруто приходилось отступать, чтобы он не подошел слишком близко.

— О-обещания? Какие обещания? О-ох, — Наруто распахнул глаза, осознав, что имел в виду Саске. Вот черт. — Погоди, Саске… Я сейчас все объясню, ум-м-м…

Но Саске не стал ждать объяснений, а наклонился и запечатал губы Наруто жарким поцелуем. 

В первую секунду тот подумал о сопротивлении. Но тут же решил, что сопротивляться тому, чего на самом деле хочешь, очень глупо. Кто бы там что ни говорил, а глупым Наруто не был.

Поэтому он обнял Саске за шею и ответил на поцелуй. Руки Саске уже сжимали его талию.

Прошло пару мгновений, и губы Саске неохотно оторвались от его губ. Наруто, у которого слегка кружилась голова, открыл затуманенные голубые глаза и заглянул в два мерцающих черных омута. 

Никто не произнес ни слова, пока… 

Мяу.

Оба моргнули. 

Мяу. Мяу. 

Прежде чем Саске успел понять, что происходит, Наруто вывернулся из его объятий и сгреб в охапку черного котенка.

— Саске! Где ж ты был? Я тебя везде искал!

Юный Учиха стоял и смотрел, как Наруто причитал над котом. И только целую вечность спустя наконец вспомнил о его существовании. 

Большие голубые глаза пытались прочесть его реакцию. Будущий Хокаге выглядел несколько смущенно.

— Ты назвал кота моим именем?

— М-м… да?


End file.
